Draco of Durmstrang
by Draco's Ravenclaw
Summary: The title kind of gives it away, what if Draco had gone to Durmstrang instead and turned up for the triwizard tournament four years later? How would our hero\\\\\\\'s respond? For that matter how would he D/Hr!!!!!! New chapter up as 1/11/01
1. Arrivals and Introductions

  
The whole school murmured in disbelief as the words left Karkaroffs mouth. A tournament at Hogwarts? In England? Karkaroff cleared his throat and the school once again became silent. "All of us here know that Durmstrang supplies a far more rigorous curriculum than the other two schools in the tri-wizard tournament, therefore I have decided that all students in the fourth year above will be given a test, any who pass it shall accompany me and be permitted to enter themselves for the tournament."  
  
Now that they were allowed the school rumbled into life, everyone above the fourth year was making plans to succeed in the test and everyone else was guessing who the champion would be. The only one who was silent was a blonde boy sitting among his large group of friends. "Draco? Are you not excited to be going to England?" One of his friends interrupted his musings. "Harry Potter goes to school there, and you are from there, yes?" "Yeah, I nearly went there, I wonder what it's like" "I hear they have a huge castle, but they do have smaller grounds." "Mmmm yeah, my Dad went there, I wonder if we'll get sorted. I'd probably end up in Slytherin." Why, aren't you happy with us Astris'" His friend was only being kind but suddenly speaking German and facing the prospect of going home made him realise just how far from home he was. He decided to work very hard on passing that test and getting to Hogwarts to see what he was missing.  
  
The work paid off. Only 32 students passed the test. Sixteen from the 6th year, 15 from the fifth year and only one fourth year. Draco received extra cheers because of his achievement and was rewarded with a rare smile from Karkaroff. They set off for Hogwarts later that week. Draco slumped miserably in his seat as they neared their destination. He was the only fourth year on the trip and one of only five from his house. The other four were sixth years and wanted nothing to do with him. He had no one to talk to and was seriously considering asking to return to school. The ship creaked ominously as they approached the surface of the lake, the lamps swung from the ceiling giving all the seated pupils a greenish cast. Draco felt suddenly ill.  
  
The tall masted ship rose majestically out of the lake, Draco watched the crowd by the edge of the lake out of one of the portholes, it was all very surreal. He had never seen Hogwarts but he knew every inch from his Fathers endless tales of his schooldays. Professor Karkaroff began booming orders, Draco left all his luggage on his seat. The house elves that had travelled with them would see to it that the ship transfigured the way it was supposed to and would then lay out all his trunks in the right order. The night air bit at his cheeks as he descended shakily down the wooden ramp. He pulled his furs around him and listened as his headmaster and the head of Hogwarts made their introductions. Of course Krum was pulled forward and paraded like the performing monkey he was. Draco was freezing cold and getting more and more hungry every second. He was nothing short of amazed when he heard Karkaroff's booming voice call out his name. He shuffled forward as his headmaster told how he was the only fourth year to pass the test and that he was an example to all. Dumbledore beamed as he shook his hand and out of the corner of his eye he noticed a brown haired girl smiling at him from between two boys.  
  
Hermione watched with the two boys as each of the students climbed off the ship. When Krum came off Harry and Ron went berserk and blocked her view for a few seconds. When they quieted down a small blonde figure in lumpy robes was walking unsteadily down the ramp. There was something odd about him and she stared in sudden fascination. When they boy was called forward as the only fourth year from his school to qualify she felt a sudden flush. She had to talk to him. "Draco Malfoy" she muttered storing the name for future reference. In her musings she had missed the look of dislike that had come over Ron's face at the mention of Draco's name. "Well there is one guy I don't wanna know, I bet he's a right swot," he said nastily glaring in Draco's direction. Hermione turned round at that comment. "What has he done to deserve that?" She asked testily. "None of your business" "Well if that's your attitude I am going to speak to him now" With that Hermione disappeared into the crowds of students.  
  
Draco hung back till the crowds of students were a little ahead. He was a bit overwhelmed by the day's events and needed some time to think. He was very surprised to see the same girl who had been watching him appear out of the darkness and approach him. He was suddenly glad of the company and smiled in greeting. Before he could say hello she burst into fluent German. He was more accustomed to that language than English so he responded in kind. It was a long walk back up to the castle and Hermione was shivering by the time they reached halfway. "If you are cold you may borrow my furs, I have no need of them in this summery climate" Hermione smiled at the joke and accepted the furs with a smile. "If this is summery to you I would hate to see what winter is like" she grinned as they trudged through the thick mud back up to the castle.  
  
They seemed to click instantly. He found he could talk easily to her and they chatted idly about friends and family until they reached the great hall. He was a little put out to discover that she was Muggle born, mudblood as his father would say. But that couldn't be helped and he didn't want to alienate himself from those his own age for a year. Besides all that he liked her, she was clever, funny and easy to talk to.  
  
All of the other students from Durmstrang headed for the table over the far side of the room. Draco was unsure whether to follow them but decided in favour of continuing his talk with Hermione Granger. They made their way over to the Gryffindor table and he noticed that they were headed towards the red headed boy and his friend. "I am not sure if your red headed friend would welcome me," he said in slightly accented but perfect English. "Why ever not?" "There is a history between my father and his. I believe that he has been told I am a brat" A smile twitched at Hermione's lips. "Trust me, if he tries anything follow my lead, and remember you don't understand English" With a roguish wink he nervously followed her to the table.  
  



	2. Old enemies

Draco of Durmstrang.  
  
Ron chewed his chicken slowly, never taking his eyes of Draco who was trying awkwardly to ignore this and carry on a sensible conversation with Hermione. "Ron is there something you would like to say to Draco?" Hermione asked finally after her tolerance for his behaviour had reached its limits. Ron muttered something like "death eater" and ignored Draco for the remainder of the first course.  
  
"Well Hermione, are you not going to introduce you're new friend" Seamus asked between mouthfuls of French bread and German sausage. "Oh yes, everyone this is Draco Malfoy from Durmstrang. Draco this is Harry, Lavender, Seamus, Neville, Parvati and I think you know Ron." The last few sentence were in German and all the Gryffindors craned their necks curious to see more of the foreign student.  
  
Pudding followed the sumptuous Chicken and the Gryffindors who were extremely curious about the foreign students were beginning to warm up to Draco. He was talking to Lavender Brown about his experiences in France. Lavender had spent numerous vacations in France and was good enough to converse with him. When Hermione asked how he knew French as well he explained how his Father had decided a continental upbringing would benefit him and had shipped him off to boarding school in France at the age of five. Seamus Finnegan popped the Quidditch question and that really broke the ice.   
  
Hermione translated Draco's stream of enthusiastic German into equally enthusiastic English. "Yes I am seeker on my House team, fortunately I am not of Viktor's house or I wouldn't have got a look in." That caused a stir of excitement even Harry, who was reluctantly backing Ron up in his apparently uncalled for rudeness, asked a question about the famous Krum. Ron looked at him like he'd been kicked in the face and scowled even more.   
  
"Look what is wrong with him, you haven't given him a chance," Harry whispered in Ron's ear. "He's the only son of Lucuis Malfoy, the cowardly death eater," Ron stated loudly. Everyone looked at Ron surprised and then at Draco who's eyes had hardened and were the colour of low storm clouds. Draco took a deep breath and steadied himself. "Mr Weasley, I am a guest at this table. If you wish me to leave then I will do as you ask. I would add however that if you wish to insult me you could do so in front of me in the full knowledge that I understand every petty comment. Goodnight Sir." His words had come out in perfect English. His icy politeness had stunned Ron so much that by the time he closed his mouth Draco's retreating back was a good 20 feet away.  
  
Draco tried to keep his exterior cool and calm but inside he was feeling deeply hurt and upset. This was what he had been worried about. People were sometimes openly hostile without giving him a chance simply because of his family's reputation. Ron hadn't even tried to get to know him. One of the reasons his Father had elected to send him to Durmstrang in the first place was his fear that Draco would experience bullying at the hands of those who still hated the Malfoy's for their actions during Lord Voldemort's reign. Even if his Father had been a death eater Draco had been barely a year old when Voldemort was defeated, was he really to be blamed. He sat down dejectedly at the end of the Slytherin Table and tried to make himself invisible.  
In the meantime words were being exchanged at the Gryffindor table. Hermione was furious at Ron for being so rude without provocation and they were exchanging snipes across the table. Harry didn't know quite what to do with each of his two best friends fighting tooth and nail. The rest of Gryffindor were putting forward a range of opinions. There were those including the twins who backed up Ron, to those like Lavender who were screaming at Ron just as loudly as Hermione, and then there were those like Harry and Neville who didn't know what to think. "Well why did you have to go and upset him like that" Hermione screeched across the table. "Because he's an evil reptile of a death eater!" Ron said hotly. "How do you know that? You didn't even give him a chance." "He doesn't deserve a chance, ask my parents what his Dad did during the terror. He didn't plant pansies that's for sure!" "Does that mean his son is to be blamed to?" "Yes his son is to be blamed, he's already turning to the dark arts. I hear Durmstrang does that to a person" Ron had gone to far. Hermione rolled her eyes in disbelief. "I am not listening to a word you say until you become less pig-headed and apologise to Draco and me for what you just said." "Fine," came the snappish reply. The two of them finished dinner in stony silence.  
  
As the Durmstrang students were sheparded back to their ship Hermione caught Draco's eye and threw him an apologetic smile. It cheered him up and he gave her one back. Breathing a sigh of relief that Ron hadn't thoroughly ruined things Hermione left the great Hall.  
  
  
  
  



	3. Conflict of duty

Hey ppl, I am sorry about this takin so long but I have exams soon n I need 2 revise. Neways after one reader threatened to tie me to a glacier unless I finished I decided I needed a break from Anselm and Plato so here it is chapter 3!!!  
  
  
Three weeks later and the chaos that ensued after Harry was named champion didn't help the already tense situation between the three Gryffindors. Ron had been convinced that Harry wanted the attention and tricked the Goblet into accepting his name and Harry had been furious at Ron for not believing him and the two had stopped speaking.  
  
The net result was that Ron went around with Seamus and Dean. Hermione and Harry were left to look after Draco. He hadn't been permitted to enter the tournament much to Kakaroff's chagrin. However he seemed to get over it fairly quickly, even offering Harry a congratulatory handshake when the champions were chosen.  
  
The next few weeks passed by very quickly. Harry was acutely nervous and spending his many hours in the common room moping. This meant that Draco and Hermione ended up spending a lot of time together. Hermione had taken it upon herself to help out Harry and so the two of them spent a lot of time in the library poring through books. This was a hobby that Draco loved, although he didn't get to practice it much.  
  
Hermione was muttering under her breath in Latin. Draco looked across from under his floppy fringe and smiled secretly. She was admirable. He'd never met anyone he had felt this way about. He was actually scared of her cleverness, something that no other women had ever aroused in him.  
  
"Now does that decline or conjugate?" She muttered.  
  
Draco looked across "It says something about this poor fellow meeting a Swedish Short snout in the middle of a forest de-wanded. Apparently he escaped through standing perfectly still in a pile of Hippogriff dung to hide his smell"   
  
"Can't have been pleasant"  
  
They both laughed and were subsequently hushed by the librarian.  
  
"Well I am not going to find out anything from this except how to tolerate the smell of Hippogriff poo" Hermione snapped the book shut with a flourish. "Let's just leave it for now. Are you coming up to the common room for a bit?"  
  
"Well, actually I'd....errm I have to go back to the err ship, I......I have to go" he trailed of lamely.  
  
"Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow then" With that she was gone. Draco picked a handy scrap of parchment and began to methodically tear it into pieces. He'd done it again. He'd failed to invite her back with him to the ship. Why was it that his mouth and brain seized up when it came to these things? Cursing slightly he folded up his Charms essay and headed out to the ship.  
  
Viktor Krum was the only one on the ships main deck. He was leaning on the side looking out into the wide night sky. He heard Draco step on board and gave him a surly look.   
  
"Vot are you doing back here this late?"  
  
"I was back up at the castle with a few of the Gryffindor students"  
  
Krum's scowl deepened. He nodded curtly towards the entrance to the lower decks. Not wanting to anger Kakaroff's favourite Draco quick stepped it down the ladder and into his room. Even there he wasn't to be left alone. A group of Azurines walked in as he folded his sheets neatly for the house elves.  
  
They left fairly quickly but their brief presence had quite an effect. They had threatened him. He had been accused of fraterninising with "mudblooded scum", by this he guessed they meant Hermione. He had become more than a little angry when they had threatened to write to his father concerning his choice of friends and they had been told in no uncertain terms to go.  
  
He sat back down on his bed. Despair suddenly made itself felt. He punched the pillow dejectedly. If he stopped speaking to her she'd hate him and if he continued then Mr Malfoy would hear about it and Draco didn't want to spoil the plan that was beginning to form in his mind.  
  
Okay right in the next part more D/H coming up plus a look at the first challenge from the spectators stands. Review please I love the feedback!!!  
  
Malfoy's Girl  
  
  



	4. Dares, Discoveries and Detentions

Dares, Discoveries and Detentions  
  
The Yule Ball was fast approaching. That did not give much comfort to the solitary figure in blood red robes who sat morosely flicking stones into the murky waters of the lake. He still hadn't told Hermione and the others of the threat that had been made regarding his speaking to them. He still hadn't asked Hermione to the Yule Ball, something he thoroughly intended to do. It all combined to a pit of galling frustration that now seethed inside his chest. He badly needed to hit something but was forced into this mindless activity so as not to arouse questions.  
  
Somewhere in the distance a skrewt let of a blast with a huge bang that echoed like a cannon around the grounds. He jumped so violently his head connected with the tree branch violently. He swore profusely and put up a hand to feel the lump that was forming. Unfortunately the tree he had chosen to hit was extremely thorny and had cut his scalp quite badly. His hand came back dripping with blood. He was mildly alarmed but tried to keep calm. "Cuts to the scalp always bleed this much" he told himself and set off to find help. Hagrids hut was near here, he had visited it before with Harry and Hermione. With a few more obscenities issued along the way he arrived finally at the big mans door.  
  
"Hiya Draco..... what the? What 'ave yer done ter yerself now?"  
  
"I had a fight with a tree," Draco said smiling only slightly. "It's not serious but I could do with some help cleaning it up."  
  
"Course I will. Just hang on while I find me bandages....."  
  
Hagrid rummaged around his cabin for a few seconds and then pulled out a clean towel and a bandage.   
  
"Here we are," he beamed, "now you just sit still and when I've cleaned you off we can send you up to Madame Pomfrey."  
  
Draco sat silently as Hagrid mopped the worst of the blood away. Wincing every now and again when the cold water stung the exposed flesh.  
  
"So why were yer out this early?"  
  
"No reason" muttered Draco going red.  
  
"Things on yer mind then?"  
  
"Could say that." Draco felt bad being so short with the kind man but he was to embarrassed to say anything.  
  
"Yer got a date for the ball yet?" Hagrid wasn't going to stop trying.  
  
"No"  
  
"Well are yer going ta ask her or not?"  
"What!".... "No, I mean Yes I mean...how did you know?" Draco had started in surprise at that comment and water had sloshed into his eyes. He rubbed the towel over his face vigorously and opened his eyes only to see Hagrid smile in triumph.  
  
"I was almos' sure but not quite. Now I know."  
  
Draco now went even redder. Finally he was persuaded into telling Hagrid about how much he liked Hermione. The gentle giant listened carefully and sympathetically giving an understanding nod every now and again. Draco felt utter relief at being able to set out his fears to someone other than his own conscience. When he had talked himself into silence it was nearly seven thirty. The school would be gathering for breakfast soon. Hagrid stared into the merrily crackling fire for a few seconds and then got to his feet.   
  
"Come on young Draco let's get that head seen to before breakfast."  
  
The walk back up to the school took about twenty minutes and Hagrid decided this would be an excellent opportunity to give Draco some private advice.  
  
"Now I know this ain't exactly what yer may want ta hear but I think that yer should tell Hermione about all this"  
  
"But...I can't she'll hate me if she thinks I speak to them"  
  
"Don't talk such rubbish, I know Hermione and she is bright as anything, if she ain't got you figured out now shame on her."  
  
Draco didn't reply he just mumbled and went red again. They walked in silence until they reached Madame Pomfrey's wing. Just before she ushered him inside Draco threw Hagrid a very grateful smile. The matter of mending his head only took a few seconds and in no time Draco had hurried along to the breakfast table.  
  
He slipped into his usual seat between Hermione and Seamus reached for a piece of buttered toast and joined in the usual breakfast chatter. Ron was glowering at him from above his bowl of cereal giving Harry's vain attempts at conversation monosyllabic answers.  
  
"Looking forward to our coursework marks in Arithmancy?" Said Hermione swallowing a mammoth sized slice of Blackcurrant toast.  
  
"Bet I beat you..." Draco's eyes glinted mischievously and he stared straight into her eyes, daring her to respond.   
  
"Really....want to lay something on that?" Hermione looked equally shifty and she grinned playfully while idly buttering her second slice of toast.  
  
"You're on.....If I win you have to enchant one of Snape's possessions so that it mucks up potions."  
  
Hermione didn't look worried she thought for a few seconds. "But if I win then....you have to go around with a bright pink Afro all day, no matter what the staff say." She got the giggles just thinking about it.  
  
They shook on it. Draco was rather hoping that he had won now. He would hate to have to explain to Kakaroff why he had luminescent hair. What was more he wanted to see what Hermione could come up with. All of his troubles were pushed to one side in anticipation of the outcome on their bet. Breakfast came to an end and Draco gathered up his belongings. The others wandered out of the hall and up to the fourth staircase along. This was where Harry and Ron left them for Divination.  
  
Draco was chatting to Hermione amiably but somewhere a knot of anxiety returned and he suddenly fell quiet.  
  
"Are you alright?"   
  
"Hmm, what? Oh sorry....I was thinking."  
  
She looked as if she was about to enquire further but they were cut short by their arrival. They sat down at a desk and waited for the others to arrive. Professor Vector entered with a brisk "Good Morning" to them both and dumped a large stack of parchment rolls on the desk.   
  
Over the next few minutes the rest of the class filtered in and took out their things. Eventually seventeen pairs of eyes were turned towards the stack of Parchment. This was the first serious piece of O.W.L Coursework and everyone was anxious to do well. Finally the Professor decided it was time to hand out the results. Two rolls were casually tossed in Draco and Hermione's direction.   
  
"I can't open it" Hermione threw her head back melodramatically. "The tension is to much."  
  
"Alright you open mine and I'll open yours."  
  
"This is silly, Okay on the count of three, one....two...three!"  
  
There was a rustle of opening parchment and Draco's eyes slid towards the bottom of the paper where the percentage and mark were awarded. It was there in red and Yellowy/Brown, 90% A* he could see the Afro already. He looked up to see Hermione's reaction. She to looked glum.  
  
"Come on then what did I get......." He needed to know.  
  
Hermione swallowed, "ummm 90%"  
  
"Hey you did too...now who's won?"  
  
"We'll leave it to Harry, and Ron if he can be bothered."  
  
That small decision was going to cause some repercussions. Harry, it seemed, was very power mad in a typically teenage boy manner. He had sniggered an awful lot and drove the two of them almost to distraction with impossible bets. Eventually he had settled on a truth or dare. That would have been fine, except for one thing. He was picking the dares.  
  
After a particularly hard afternoon in potions the four of them agreed to meet in a deserted classroom for the completion of the dare game. Harry faced Hermione and Draco across the desk while Ron stood off sullenly to one side.   
  
"Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger. Are you ready for the time of your lives, peril, danger and hidden truths......."  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"Okay, Okay right I have thought long and hard. I have decided that...........  
you will each be under a truth spell, which I risked my neck to get. It will last for about three hours and it is extremely sensitive......."  
  
"It's not Veritaserum?" Hermione piped up worriedly.  
  
"No I wouldn't get that, it's a spell, Visus Versus, and it means that you have to tell the truth. No matter what, so I saved it for after lessons for understandable reasons."  
  
Draco and Hermione stepped forward nervously. Harry waved his wand and said the words of the spell.   
  
"Has it worked?"  
  
"Yes" they both said at the exact same moment.  
  
"Okay then," Harry said grinning broadly and cracking his knuckles. Three hours and counting."  
  
He and Ron exchanged looks. Hermione only realised what they were about to do at the last moment.   
  
........Slam. The door was shut, she and Draco on one side. Harry and Ron on the other. Both of them began to pound on the door, aiming spells, charms and hexes in an attempt to open it.   
  
"Harry let us out NOW!" Hermione bellowed through the keyhole. All that came back were whispers, sniggers and pattering footsteps. Then there was a long silence. Hermione turned back round and shrugged. Draco unfolded his long limbs and strolled over.   
  
"Aperto!"  
  
"It's not going to work, we're stuck. Could be for hours."  
  
"Not bad then......" Immediately after saying that Draco began to wish that the ground would swallow him up.  
  
"No, I suppose not." Hermione was smiling, maybe it wasn't so terrible.  
  
Finally Draco decided he would take the plunge, he knew that in current circumstances he wouldn't omit anything and this was probably the best chance he'd have to explain things to her. He swallowed hard and pushed his hair out of his eyes.  
  
"I....want to ask you something"  
  
The pause was horrible as he tried to come up with the words. "Will you go to the ball with me?"  
  
Oh wow he'd said it! Then came the aftershock, the disbelief at the unbelievable risk he'd just taken. He found himself staring earnestly into her eyes, waiting.  
  
"I like you Draco, why would I say no." It was Hermione's turn to blush now. "I didn't think you returned it so I....didn't say anything."  
  
"I like you to." Draco grinned broadly. "You still haven't answered."  
  
"Yes"  
  
They moved closer. Draco's heart hammered in his chest; he could smell the perfume on her neck.  
  
"Nyahahahahahahaha" The high-pitched giggle ricochted of the stone walls. Both of them leapt back in shock and looked wildly around. Hovering a few feet in the air was Peeves. He had a wicked expression on his poisonous little face and when they spotted him he whooped with delight and swished through the lock and out of the room.  
  
The door suddenly opened. They muttered mutinously as they descended the stairs.   
  
"Do you umm wanna, y'know....."  
  
"Later, after it's worn off, it'll be better, I'll meet you at nine."  
  
"Hey, I'm not going yet, let me walk you to the common room."  
  
They walked quietly, the odd word exchanged every now and again. In his blissful state Draco had forgotten about the truth spell. That is until......  
  
"Mr Malfoy!" Snape's oily tones radiated along the corridor.  
  
"Professor?"  
  
"Where is that essay on Muggles and Potions that you promised me first thing this morning?"  
  
Draco cringed; he'd forgotten to finish it with all the chaos of the day.  
  
"It's not done Professor."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
What followed was not pretty. Draco, powerless against the spell told Snape exactly what he thought of him and his potions. Any other place and time it would have been funny but for Draco and Hermione at that point in time it was the most unfunny thing in the world to see Snape's face when Draco came out with gems such as;  
  
"Bacon fat head."  
  
"Pinocchio nose."  
  
And best of all describing his lesson as " An hour and a half in damp smelly cave with a teacher who seems to have permanent PMS."  
  
Draco was dragged off to Dumbledore's office by Snape who was almost apoplectic with rage. The wise headmaster questioned the horrified and apologetic fifth year for less than three minutes before summoning Hermione, Harry and Snape into his office.   
  
"Now then Harry, take a seat and explain." Dumbledore did have a small smile twitching at his lips but nonetheless he sounded serious.  
  
"It was a dare Professor, we did it for a joke, we never meant to.....I am so sorry Draco."  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "So you are saying that what you believed to be harmless rule-breaking has, through some bizarre co-incidences, become completely out of hand."  
  
"Yes Sir" All three voices chorused at once. Dumbledore paused once more and studied the three carefully. He seemingly reached a conclusion and lifted his wand.  
  
"Recurcio!"  
  
Both Draco and Hermione pitched forward. "I think that has done the trick. Now, onto other matters. Harry, Miss Granger your actions were against school policy and I am therefore going to have to give you both a detention and twenty points of Gryffindor. I trust that satisfies you Serverus."  
  
Snape seemed to have turned into a statue and merely nodded mechanically. Dumbledore nodded and Harry and Hermione got up gratefully.  
  
"Potter, Granger I want you both to report to potions on Saturday evening for that detention," barked Snape as they slid thankfully out of sight.  
  
Hermione felt awful leaving Draco but something told her that he'd emerge unscathed. Dumbledore hadn't seemed too angry. She was silent all the way until they emerged into a corridor near the Fat Lady.  
"So.." Harry tried to break the silence. "What did you and Draco get up to?" As he said this his eyebrows almost disappeared under his fringe and a knowing grin was plastered onto his face.  
  
"Harry don't be so dirty minded it doesn't suit you."  
  
"Oh come on tell me!"  
  
"Never you mind."  
  
Later that evening as sunset approached Draco made his way over to the Gardens. He had a knot of anxiety that Hermione was angry with him and wouldn't be there. As he drew near he could see her waiting.   
  
"Hey." He smiled shyly.  
  
"Let's walk."  
  
  
Author's note: Hmm not v.good I know but if u think different lemme know. The Yule Ball WILL be in the next chapter, infact it will probably be the next chapter. Please review cause it makes my day, all you author ppl know what I mean rite???  
Kimoon  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. The Ball, amongst other things.

"Ouch dammit!" Another barnacle detatched itself from the side of the boat with a satisfying thunk and landed neatly in the basket Draco had hung over his arm. His fingers were tender from prying of the rough shells and his back was aching from the simple rope harness that suspended him from the deck. Still he'd gotten of lightly. He was still allowed to go to the ball even if it did mean he missed half of the day at Hogsmeade on clean up duty.   
  
"Malfoy!" Draco groaned silently. He knew those surly tones anywhere.   
  
"Yes Krum?"   
  
"I vill finish up for you, I know you heff to meet Herm own ninny."   
  
If it was possible Draco's jaw would have hit the floor in shock. "Ummm....thanks!" He gasped out finally.   
  
"You are a very lucky man Malfoy. Treat her well."   
  
Draco grinned broadly for a few seconds and then dived below decks. A quick change of robes , a comb through the hair and a fill up on Galleons then he was off. He couldn't recall anytime when he had been so content with life. He was going to the Yule Ball that night with a girl he loved and he wasn't picking shellfish.   
  
The streets of the small Wizarding village were packed with Hogwarts Students. The odd Beauxbaton or Durmstrang students stood out as islands of colour in the sombre black. He asked the odd fourth year if they had seen Harry or Hermione. There was no luck until he spotted Ron, Dean and Seamus emerging from Gladrags.   
  
"Hey! He yelled, propelling himself through the crowd hurridly. Uttering rushed apologies to those he'd knocked over he arrived panting at where the three stood.   
  
"Oh, Hi Draco, I thought you'd be with Hermione."   
  
"No, Detention held me back....have you seen her?"   
  
"Yeah in the Three Broomsticks, they said they were waiting for you."   
  
"Cheers, see you later."   
  
Harry and Hermione were indeed in the three broomsticks. They sat semi concealed behind one of the Christmas trees in a corner of the Pub that was whittled right into the rock face it was built against. Draco ordered two Butterbeers and went over to join them.   
  
"Hey!" he said brightly coming up behind them. Hermione hadn't seen him and jumped slightly. Then she turned round, her eyes lit up.   
  
"I didn't think you'd be here for a couple of hours."   
  
"Oh, someone covered for me." Draco said with a slight smile.   
"Well I am glad you are here now." She slipped her hand into his causing Harry to sputter into his drink.   
  
"And that's my cue to exit." He proclaimed in a very bad American accent. Draco just stared blankly at him and Hermione sniffed in irritation.   
  
"Harry grow up."   
  
"Aww I know you want to be alone. I'll see you at the ball then Love Birds."   
  
Now they were all alone. Draco was finally getting past the 'I feel awkward' stage and the conversation turned to the ball later that evening. She refused point blank to reveal what she was wearing, claiming it was a surprise. The Durmstrang students were arriving slightly early and so they had arranged to meet by the bust of Bertrand the Bald outside the entrance to the Astronomy tower.   
  
They swallowed the last of their beer and went to wander about the cobbled streets. Arethra Chartleroy's Magical Beasts for all purposes proved to be an interesting visit. They left the shop with more money than they came in with and an extremely apologetic shopkeeper who insisted that the Nicuarguaran Lizard wasn't supposed to be able to breathe fire for another three months. Apart from that slight hiccup the day went very well. In Honeydukes they purchased enough chocolate to last a life time as well as a generous supply of candy mice which had to be secured in a special string bag as they squeaked and chirped. In the old bric a brac shop they found several antiquated and crumbling portraits who spoke only latin and complained endlessly about 'the climate in these parts!'   
  
Eventually they made it back to school. People of various houses were milling about in the entrance hall gossiping about who was going with who and all manner of other interesting small talk. Draco hung back as Hermione started up the stairs.   
  
"I'll see you later, bet you'll be more gorgeous than usual."   
  
"Hmmm, we'll see."   
  
With a swish of black cloak she was gone. Draco caught up with a few 6th years on their way back to the ship. They barely acknowledged him but he tagged along despite this. Soon they were back at the ship, he was just about to swerve down the corridor into his room when one of the 6th year boys caught him by the shoulder and pulled him roughly around.   
  
"Found yourself a date Malfoy?" He hissed patronisingly.   
  
"What business is that of yours Hurst?" Draco tried to turn away but the grip on his shoulder tightened.   
  
"Because if you have then it had better be a pureblood bird or we'll make you pay."   
  
With the last word a few drops of spittle shot from the boys mouth and onto Draco's cheek. He wiped them off slowly giving the older boy the most dirty look he could muster. There was coarse laughter at the affronted look he wore and the circle tightened in.   
  
"Your going with that little Mudblood Petain we warned you about aren't you Malfoy."   
  
Hurst leaned closer, his leering face only inches from Draco's. The insult to Hermione stung blood into his pale cheeks and the familiar flaming spots of anger appeared.   
  
"Take it back!" He said stiffly, clenching his fists.   
  
"Malfoy and the Mudblood sitting in a .........."   
  
He never finished the taunt, Draco threw himself at the older boy landing a neat punch to his Jaw in the process. Hurst was thrown off balance for a few seconds, he hadn't been expecting that. It was only a few seconds though. After that the fight began in earnest. They rolled over the wooden planks punching and kicking for a good five minutes before the sudden ceasing of cheers around them made them pause. Krum was standing over the two of them, looking more surly than ever.   
  
"Vot in Merlins name are you doing Hurst?" He said, quietly taking in the whole scene.   
  
"I.....I....it was Malfoy as well, he started it!"   
  
"I don't vant to hear it," Krum cut him off sharply, "I listened to the whole thing from back there." He gestured down the corridor.   
  
"Umm, he's right." Draco said shakily. "It was me as well."   
  
"You were provoked, now go! I vill deal with him."   
  
Draco went. He was beginning to change his opinion of Krum. That made twice today that Krum had done him a huge favour for no personal gain. He mused over why this might be as he slipped into his favorite dress robes. Completely black except for silver highlights at the sleeves and collar, finished off by a velvet cape lined inside with silver silk. It hit him as he was gelling his hair into place. Hermione! She was the link between the two completely separate events. Krum must like Hermione, why hadn't he seen it? He felt like such a dunce, Krum had called him lucky. Privately Draco decided to have a word with Hermione about asking a certain champion to dance.   
  
If nervousness had a physical form then it would have looked a lot like Draco did as he waited by the bald bust. When he was little he used to twist his fingers when he was nervous. His father had become so annoyed he was made Draco tie his fingers together for a week. He had stopped after that and only reverted when his nervousness passed gut wrenching and strayed into major exams. Right now he was back to old habits with a vengeance.   
  
"Good evening."   
Hermione was gliding towards him a robes of beautiful periwinkle blue silk. Her hair was twisted up elaborately in a beautiful,shiny, flawless braid. Mentally Draco popped his eyes back in his head.   
  
"You look wonderful!" he stuttered, grinning from ear to ear. Then he remembered his manners and gently took hold of her hand. He bowed slightly and kissed her fingers tenderly.   
  
"My lady, shall we go?"   
  
"Certainly." She gave him that same wicked smile that always make his stomach jolt. It was only then that it truly hit him. This was Hermione and she was going with him. He tried to look dignified as he offered her his arm, the perfect epitome of a gentlemen, except gentlemen did not keep grinning. They walked arm in arm to the entrance hall and joined the crowd of Durmstrang students and their partners who were waiting to enter the hall. After a short wait the doors were flung open and the couples filed in.   
  
Draco gaped up at the cavernous walls of the Great hall, they were sparkling like a thousand diamonds in the starlight and the numerous wreaths of mistletoe provided the perfect highlight to the whole effect. The two steered through the crowd towards one of the several smaller tables positioned on the edge of the hall. Ron and Padma Patil were sitting at one in the far corner along with several other Gryffindors and a fair smattering of other houses. Ron gave Draco a poisonous look as he pulled out a chair for Hermione, which Draco purposefully ignored.   
  
There were empty golden platters as always spread around in front of the diners. Alongside and folded up neatly was a menu. They had dined like this on important occasions at home and Draco, without thinking, reached for it and began scanning the contents.   
  
"Shepards Pie." He said pointedly at the plate. It filled up and he began eating. It was only then he realised that no one else had known what to do. Feeling suddenly awkward he mumbled something that sounded like 'at home we......' and continued to dig into the small mountain of shepards pie.   
  
It was half way through the second course that Draco remembered Krum. He swallowed the ice cream and turned slighty to talk to Hermione.   
  
"Mione, there's a boy at Durmstrang who kinda.....umm well he........errrr......."   
  
"Draco don't talk with your mouthful and come on there's a boy......." She sounded sharp but she was smiling again.   
  
"Viktor Krum, I think he likes you, he hasn't actually said so but I really think he does."   
  
"Why?"   
  
That was such a reasonable question but it brought him up short. He couldn't really explain how Krum had intervened when he was about to get beaten up for going to a dance with her. Instead he simply gave her the details of how Krum had finished his detention. It seemed to satisfy her and she nodded once and went back to her rice pudding.   
  
Not soon enough for Draco the plates were whisked clean and the lights began to dim. He could make out the silhouettes of the champions as they made their way on to the dance floor. It was easy to spot Harry, he was at least half a foot shorter than the smallest of the other three. The familiar haunting melodies of the Weird sisters now filled the great hall. The four couples on the dance floor swayed in time to the music, their dim outlines occasionally illuminated as they passed under one of the dozens of fairy lights. After a few minutes the dance was over and the dancers were clapped. Finally! Draco thought as he led Hermione onto the floor.   
  
He placed his hand gently on her waist as another slow harmony picked it's way out of the instruments on stage. After a while he found he was no longer paying any attention to the song. He kept his eyes locked with Hermione's as they waltzed slowly around the other couples. He had never noticed how cute her nose was or how her eyes were highlighted by flecks of hazel or how her cheeks rose up when she smiled.   
  
Almost like a bucket of cold water the song ended. Draco felt like he had been pulled from a deep sleep. The next tune was much more lively it was almost a jig. Everyone was dancing madly trying not to hit everyone else. They were both laughing in the sheer fun of tearing up and down to the music and scattering everyone, teachers and students, to the side as they did so.   
  
"Having fun?" he said casually as once more they launched into the chorus.   
"Yeah, it's great." Hermione looked radiant, her cheeks were glowing and her robes flowed with her in waves of rippling blue silk.   
  
"Now then love birds here's one just for you." Purred the Weird sister who held the microphone.   
  
Hardly knowing where the guts came from he pulled Hermione closer for the slow dance. He could smell her hair and his face was brushing her soft skin. He gave a small sigh of contentment and resolved to never let Hermione get away.   
  
"You want to sit the next one out?" He asked as they pulled apart.   
  
"Yeah, let's go and get some drinks."   
  
"No, I'll do that, you go and sit down."   
  
He strode quickly through the flocks of students in a happy daze. Hermione was his now and he was going to show her just how special she was. He got the two iced pumpkin juices   
  
Draco was the perfect gentleman Hermione decided as she threaded her way through the crowd . She sat down gently, trying to avoid creasing her dress, and smiled shyly at those around her table. One of these was Krum. Hermione studied him critically. Krum had a mop of hair which was positioned awkwardly atop a large square jawed face with heavy set eyes and one big bristling eyebrow. Taking Draco's advice she flashed him a smile. His entire surly demeanor seemed to shift and change. He looked almost nice. She walked over, her heart pounding loudly.   
  
"Hello."   
  
"Hallo, you are Hermy-own-ninny?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Vould you like to dance, I heff an opening."   
  
By way of acceptance she took Krums hand and he led her onto the dance floor. He was a wonderful dancer but she didn't feel the heady giddiness that Draco had given her. After the dance she excused herself and went to look for Draco but he was no where to be found.   
  
Acck...where is Draco, tune in soon to find out. On a lighter note any good ideas for the story email me.... laura.bates@ntlworld.com


End file.
